It is you I have loved
by dragonegyptianblue
Summary: Kurama gets a phone call that everyone dreads. Hiei is there to help him. My first t rated story. Don't hate me! Song is It is you I have loved all along


Dragonegytpianblue: . Hi guys! my name's Deb and I'll be your authoress for the day.

Hiei: -.-yeah yeah whatever just get to the damn story already I'm bored...

Deb: OO;;; TToTT that was mean!!!

Kurama: Hiei...

Hiei: -.-;;;; . oh fine DAMNIT I'M SORRY!!! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! (poofs off into makai)

Kurama: OO;; Hiei! WAIT!!!! (poofs after him)

Deb: -.-; got nnnoooooooooo comment at this time.

Doragon: (poofs in with very evil grin) serves him right. . 

Deb: sigh everyone this is my alter ego Doragon (japanese for dragon)

Doragon: o hewwwwoooo!!!!!! (puts hand over eyes) jeez it's bright in here! What'd ya do Deb? Get a tanning salon installed?

Deb: no... I just replaced the lightbulb with a 100x new one.

Doragon: ...

Deb: (looks confused at her) what?

Doragon: ...ssooooooooo basically... you got a new tanning salon.

Deb: -.-; why me?

Doragon: So are we gonna do this thing or what?

Deb: OO; oh right! (clears throat) huhmmm... I do NOT own yu yu hakusho. Or the characters in it. However I do own Doragon... seeing as she is my alter ego and everything...

Hiei/Kurama: (poof back) We're here...

Doragon: . hi guys! What's up?

Hiei/Kurama: nuthin'

Deb: -.- anyways... here's the story!

_Song lyrics_

"Blah blah blah"- talking

'Blah blah blah' - thinking

**It is you I have loved**

Hiei came into the house looking for the one he liked to call "fox". It wasn't meant for disrespect. If anything it was meant for love. 'Now where did he get to?' He walked up to the bedroom where he stopped hearing a noise.

"Sob... I hic don't understand... why? hic" Hiei stood just outside the door listening as the phone conversation went on. " Yeah but...hic I hic thought you loved...hic hic me...sob..." Hiei felt something grow in his heart as he heard the broken teammate. "Sure...hic I ...guess...hic bye" With that Hiei heard a click, then a heart - wrenching sob as Kurama buried his head in the pillow of his bed. Hiei could feel the fox's energy...and it seemed to be turning deathly sad. Feeling hatred for whoever did this to his fox, he knocked on the door. "Who...hic is it? hic..." Hiei felt his heart hurt for kurama more and instead of answering just opened the door. Kurama looked like he had been drug through hell and back again. His face was swollen where he had tried to pint up his tears. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying. And he seemed to be looking very worn out. Kurama watched as Hiei sat down on his bed after shutting the door. He faked a soft smile. "Oh hey hic Hiei. How are hic you?" Hiei watched as Kurama tried to get his hiccups under control. "I'm fine. But I don't think the same could be said for you fox." Kurama looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. "What do you hic hic damnit. Mean?" Hiei got up and got some tissues. He handed them to Kurama then sat back down. "Who was that Fox?" Kurama felt the tears brim again, and instead of looking at Hiei he chose to look at the tissue box. "It was no one. Don't worry about it." Hiei looked skeptically at Kurama. "Didn't sound like no one to me. Was it the guy you've been seeing?" Kurama nodded. Hiei sighed. He hadn't felt the guy was safe. And seeing as he had hurt his fox...he probably wasn't going to live for much longer. "Want to talk about it?" (a/n See we're seeing the side that only Kurama gets to see. Doragon: Shut Up and get back to the story! Deb: oops sorry) Kurama shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about. It's no big deal really. Don't worry about it." Hiei suddenly grabbed Kurama and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Don't tell me what to or not to worry about. You're hurting Kurama. I want to help." He pulled away to see Kurama crying again.

_There is something that I see,_

_In the way you look at me._

Kurama looked up into Hiei's crimson eyes seeing something he never would have expected... kindness, understanding, and...love?

_There's a smile there's a truth,_

_In your eyes._

Hiei could see that Kurama was hurting...but there was only one way to get rid of the pain. He smiled gently.

_But in an unexpected way,_

_On this unexpected day._

_Could it be this is where I belong?_

Kurama was pulled into another hug. And he hugged Hiei back. He sighed and snuggled into Hiei. 'I could get used to this.'

_It is you I have loved all along_

"Hiei?" Hiei looked down to ember and gold eyes. "Yes?" He saw fear appear in the eyes. "Do you love me?" Hiei sighed, took a deep breath, and without batting an eye said truthfully..."Yes."

_It's no more mystery,_

_It is finally clear to me. _

_You're the home my heart searched for,_

_So long._

_It is you I have loved all along._

Kurama smiled and hugged him even closer. "Kurama?" He looked up. "Yeah?" "Do you love me?" He smiled wider. "without a doubt!"

_There were times I ran to hide,_

Hiei smiled. He looked up to see it was almost ten o'clock and Kurama had school the next day.

_Afraid to show the other side._

He looked down and smiled at his new love. "You need to rest. You got school tommorrow." He got up, but didn't get far, because Kurama was holding on for dear life.

_Alone in the night without you._

A whisper barely heard above his beating heart. "Please...stay with me..." Hiei looked down to see fear in his eyes.

He smiled gently, "sure" And with that he got into bed and turned off the light.

_But now I know just who you are._

Kurama snuggled up to his chest. Where he could feel his heart beat.

_And I know you hold my heart,_

Hiei wrapped his arms protectively around Kurama to show he was safe.

_Finally this is where I belong._

"Hiei?" "Hmmmm?" Kurama smiled. "I love you." Hiei smiled gently. "I love you too."

_It is you I have loved all along._

"See ya in the morning" "Sweet dreams"

_It's no more mystery,_

_It is finally clear to me._

_You're the home my heart searched for,_

_So long._

_It is you I have loved all along._

That following Saturday they were walking in the park when Kurama spotted Zach. 'Oh no!' Hiei sensed that Kurama had tensed up and looked to see Zach with a girl. He growled remembering the hurt he had caused Kurama.

_Over and over,_

Kurama looked over to see that Hiei was glaring daggers at Zack.

_I'm filled with emotion._

His arm came protectively around Kurama's shoulders's. (a/n for this were going to pretend he hit a growth spurt and is now almost taller.

Hiei: . HEY!)

_Your love it rushes through my veins._

_And I am filled with the sweetest devotion,_

"Hiei?" Hiei looked to see that Kurama was staring worriedly at him. "Please don't hurt anyone..."

_As I look into your perfect face._

Hiei smiled gently and said, "If you don't want me to then I won't." He smiled at the angelic face that burst into happiness. He heard giggles and turned to see Zach walk away with the girl in his arms. 'At least not for now.' Kurama sighed and clung to Hiei's side. This was the love he wanted. And he loved every second of it.

_It's no more mystery,_

_It is finally clear to me._

_Your the home my heart searched for so long._

_It is you I have loved,_

_It is you I have loved,_

_It is you I have loved...all along._

-----FIN-----

Deb: aaaawwwwwwwww that was so sweet!

Doragon: excuse me while I throw up...(leaves room)

Deb: asshole...

Kurama: Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!!!! (keeps hugging Deb)

Hiei: Ok let go...LET GO!!!! (Grabs Kurama and leads him away)

Kurama: Can we go get some ice cream...pwwweeeaassseee (pulls out puppy dog face of doom)

Hiei: sure.

Deb: awww that's so cuuutteee... anyway please R&R. Arigatou!


End file.
